1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless telecommunication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing information regarding the use of a wireless communication device and customization of a services plan for the wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The competition in the wireless telecommunications market has increased as the technology advances and the wireless communications service becomes more affordable. In order to attract new subscribers and increase the market share, wireless service providers offer a variety of service plans that fit different needs. For example, for a salesperson who is on the road most of time, a service plan for a larger fee that offers a large number of free prime time minutes and free long distance may be more desirable. Yet, for a non-working person, a service plan for a lower fee with a small number of free prime time minutes and a larger number of free weekend minutes may be more adequate.
When a user signs up for a wireless service provider, he may be offered a service plan with a specific allocation of air time minutes, such as prime time, evening or weekend minutes and, for a fixed price and when the user exceeds these limits, the user will be charged additionally. Though, the user has been informed of these limits, it is difficult for him to remember these limits and it is very difficult for him to know when his use is actively approaching these limits.